


In the Moonlight

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Salazar share a moment on the night before Hogwarts opens its doors for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

Salazar let out a smile as he stared at the image of the moon reflecting off the lake. He snuggled himself into Godric's side, resting his head on his chest. The picnic that Godric had prepared had been fantastic and had taken Salazar's mind off of all the stress that tomorrow was sure to bring.

Godric stared up over the lake at the castle. Their vision was finally about to become a reality. It made it even more fulfilling to know that he had been able to share this experience with someone who meant so much to him. Neither of them knew how things would go from here, but the years they had spent preparing had hopefully ensured that they had taken care of every detail that needed attending.

They sat there taking in their surroundings for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Sal, you know what think?" Godric asked.

"That you think I'm super sexy?" Salazar teased.

"Well," Godric chuckled, "that, too, but it wasn't what I was about to say. What I was thinking was how fortunate I am to share my dream with you. I couldn't imagine how crazy this experience would be if it wasn't for being able to spend time with you and have you help me stay grounded."

"Oh, Godric, so you're mushy all the time," Salazar snickered.

"Damn it, Salazar, I'm trying to have a moment here," Godric snapped back, feigning frustration.

"You and your moments, Ric," Salazar sighed as he sat up and put his arm around Godric. "Isn't it just enough to know that we care deeply for each other and that tomorrow the finest school in the history of all Wizarding-kind will be opening its doors, a school which we are both in part responsible for creating?"

"You know, Sal, when you put it like that, make it sound sterile."

"Hey now, sterile is the last thing I am," he sneered with a grin.

"That's not what I mean. I just want to make sure you know what you mean to me - and what this school means to me, especially since I can share it with you."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Salazar sighed as he pulled Godric closer. "I feel exactly the same way." He pushed Godric down on his back and planted a kiss square on his lips. The first students would be arriving in roughly ten hours - which gave them plenty of time to enjoy one last night alone.


End file.
